


Bad Words

by VoidSpace



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: Rick notices Morty and does him a favor.Masochist 2017 request





	Bad Words

“Come on Morty!” Rick grabs his arm painfully and yanks him around a corner.

“Here!” Rick pulls him into a building and they run up the stairs. Morty can barely keep up but Rick’s grip on him doesn’t falter. He’s practically dragging Morty by the time they reach the top floor. 

Rick finally lets go of him and Morty rubs his arm as he watches Rick pick open the door of an apartment in a couple of seconds. He follows his grandpa in still catching his breath.

“I need a - n-need a tribuli-linus Morty, go check the bathroom! It’s long and curves, it’s purple, go get one Morty!” He shouts as he runs towards the kitchen. Morty groans but listens and goes to check out the restroom. 

Of course there would be five different versions of what he described. Morty quickly grabs all the purple shapes and walks to the kitchen.

“Took you long enough,” Rick has already ripped the fridge and microwave apart and he walks up to Morty. “Morty can’t you listen to one damn direction,” Rick grabs the only one that is curving and he heats in embarrassment.

“Goddamn idiot,” Rick mumbles before going back to the table. Morty stands there for a second before heading back to the restroom to replace the four he hadn’t needed to carry. As he’s going back he notices how red his face is and knows it’s not only from embarrassment.

“Keep it together,” he whispers at his reflection and takes a calming breath before he returns to the kitchen. 

Rick has everything thrown on the table haphazardly and is tossing pieces he doesn't need onto the floor. 

“Morty, keep an eye out for- for some- anybody, grandpa’s got to work,” he bumps into Morty. “Get the hell out of here and get out of-out of my way you idiot, go watch the door!”

Rick shoves him out and Morty nods and complies quickly. He doesn’t have a very noticeable boner but there’s definitely one there and he prays that Rick didn't see or feel it. He blushes and stammers harder when Rick yanks him around or insults him and it’s enough to make him hate himself. 

Morty walks to the front door and leans against the wall to wait for Rick to finish fixing whatever he’s working on. He closes his eyes and zones out as he thinks about everything else except Rick. It works and when he opens his eyes again he’s no longer aroused. The only problem now though is that there is a giant alien thug stomping towards the door. 

Shit.

He frantically runs to the door and slams it closed. He locks it but the sound of a plasma gun charging tells him to run. He races back to the kitchen and just as he’s about to warn Rick the sound of the door being shot open fills the room.

Rick gives him an *are you serious* look and all Morty can do is look at him in panic as the stomps get closer.

“Come on!” Rick yells at him and they head to the back room. “Good job Moooorty, nice work on that- that looking out, grade A effort.” Rick opens the window and grabs Morty’s arm, he yanks him out as he jumps and they fall down five stories. Morty screams in horror even though he knows that Rick will open a portal for them. 

The fall ends with them rolling into a room with Morty on his face. Morty takes a while to get off the ground and by the time he’s up Rick has already put his latest invention away on a shelf. Morty looks around and realizes they're in one of the rooms under the house.

“You couldn’t hear that fucker coming up the stairs Morty?”

“I-I g-guess I was distracted…” he answers sheepishly. 

“Distracted huh, what the- what the hell were you distracted by Morty?” Rick asks as he gazes at him.

“J-just you k-know...t-tests and stuff…”Morty is fucking it up and he really wishes Rick would just tell him to get the hell out of there. 

“Stuff huh?” Rick repeats it as if he’s unconvinced.

“S-sorry...so, R-rick is that all f-for today?” Morty asks as he nervously rubs the back of his head.

“No, not-not even close.” Rick replies as he rolls his shoulders and lets out a sigh of relief as a bone pops.

He doesn’t say anything else though and Morty nervously stands behind him before asking,“Wh-what else do y-you want?”

“You can shut the-the hell up for one thing,” Rick bites harshly and Morty’s heart hammers in his chest, the sudden shift in mood makes his dick twitch even though he’s afraid Rick might really be angry at him this time. “The-the next thing you can do is close the door, I’m-I’m about to do something important, so I need you to that for me Morty- you-you can handle that?”

Morty nods and scurries over to the door and shuts it. His hands feel sweaty as he walks back over to Rick. He isn’t working on anything and Morty’s not sure what to do other than wait now. Rick looks over Morty an indifferent expression on his face now and Morty isn’t able to read him. It causes him to fidget some more and he hopes that it's impossible to die from a heart attack at his age.

Rick picks up a screwdriver from the workbench behind him and throws it at Morty’s feet. Morty looks down at it, not sure what to take of the oddness.

“Pick it up, Morty,” Rick says calmly and it causes goosebumps to raise over his arms. Morty swallows nervously and he knows he should protest or ask Rick what the hell his problem is, but he can’t find the nerves to. He’d already fucked up keeping watch and he hopes Rick is just being hard on him. Morty picks up the screwdriver and keeps his eyes averted as he walks up to his grandfather.

“H-h-here.” It’s ridiculous how nervous he feels, and he reminds himself that it’s just Rick. With that thought, Morty looks up at him as he hands him the tool. Rick plucks it from his hand and immediately tosses it past him onto the floor again. Morty’s eyes widen in shock and he’s frozen by Rick’s gaze.

“Pick it up again Bitch.” 

His mouth feels dry, it’s crazy, insane really that he hasn’t spoken up. The fact that Rick just called him a bitch should make him angry but instead it does something completely different. There’s something about Rick, this situation and the rising pulse of arousal keeping him in check. He knows that it should be simple to say no, but Morty finds himself wanting to be obedient. Rick’s eyes are on him and he realizes he’s been standing there for a while.

“O-o-okay,” Morty says softly and he walks over to the tool. As he bends down to pick it up, he hears Rick step towards him. Morty grabs it and leans back up; he should walk or move, but he just stands there, his legs feel shaky and his brain feels like it’s trying to grasp for instructions on what to do next. 

“Get down, Morty.” 

Morty wonders what Rick means. Is he telling him to take cover, to bend over again?

“On your knees now, you fucking Bitch.” 

There is an “oh” moment as Morty quickly realizes what Rick is saying. An embarrassing whine spills from his lips and he’s down on his knees before he’s able to fully comprehend that he’s following Rick’s orders.

“Look at you,” Morty hears the disgust in his voice. “Already being an obedient little piece of shit. All it takes is me putting you in your place huh Morty?” Rick walks in front of him and takes the screwdriver from his trembling grip. “All I had to - had to do was re-augh-remind you that you’re a little bitch?”

Morty’s floored at the words that Rick says and it sets off a flood of arousal that makes his body almost shake.

“This is what was distracting, huh, you pathetic little fuck,” Rick says as he steps in front of him, he hears the distinct sounds of a zipper and his eyes widen. 

“Look-look up.” It’s a command and even though Morty isn’t able to say no he doesn't follow it.

“Does it sound like I’m fucking around Morty?” 

Morty shivers as he feels Rick’s hand thread into his hair. He gives a painful tug and it excites him even more, Morty doesn’t fight as Rick guides his face up. His eyes land on his grandpa's cock and it’s not even completely filled out yet, but it’s thick, intimidating and it’s right there.

“Slobbering over grandpa’s dick like a little slut already.” Rick shifts his hips forward and Morty smells his musk before he feels Rick’s cock pressed against his cheek. 

“I’m going to give you this option once Morty.” Rick says as he slides his cock against his parted lips and Morty can feel the heat against them and he craves it. “I’ll let you leave right now if you want, cause I'm not going to give you any pussy safewords.” Rick pulls his dick back and Morty follows for a moment before realizing how pathetic he is and stops himself. 

Rick has given him the option to leave, he’s sure he can store this away into his jack off file for later and go on living. But Rick’s stroking his dick now and Morty’s mouth waters at the prospect of having his cock in his mouth and tasting his grandpa. He doesn’t know how Rick could possibly know about any of his fantasies but everything about this is making him horny..

His face heats in shame as he answers with, “I want this.”

“You really are disgusting Morty,” Rick shakes his head with an expression of what could be disappointment. But his cock is completely hard now and he already has his hand back in Morty’s hair and Rick moves close again.

He slaps his dick across Morty’s face as he holds Morty's head in place. “You're going to choke down my cock and love every second of it, got-got that you whore?” 

Morty readily nods and opens his mouth willingly, Rick makes a disgusted noise and it turns him on even more. Saliva drips from the corner of his lips as Rick slowly slides his cock into his mouth. It’s so thick and it stretches his mouth as Rick presses himself in until the tip is brushing against the back of his throat. The feel, the smell, the way his grandpa watches him and the heat from Rick’s body makes him light headed.

“You like that, Morty, you like being a dirty slut?” he asks as he pushes in further. His cock stretches Morty's throat and it burns. He gags on it and tears prick his eyes and slide down his cheek but he doesn’t want this to stop. 

Rick pumps his cock in and out of Morty’s mouth slowly. He let’s go of Morty’s hair and grins at him, “Put a little effort in-into it you useless piece of shit.” 

Morty moves his hands up and wraps his fingers around his cock and starts to strokes it. He laps the head with his tongue and sucks it in wanting to get as much as he can into his mouth. It’s so fucking hot and he hears a soft moan come from Rick when he gags around him. His jaw aches and he pulls back and continues stroking his cock with his hands. He locks eyes with Rick and a pulse of arousal goes straight through his body.

“Sick fucking garbage,” Rick says as he pushes Morty’s hands away. “Come on.” He pulls Morty up by his arm and pushes him towards to workbench. 

“I want you to get-get naked right now.” 

Morty hands shake as he looks at Rick, “O-okay,” he mumbles.

He slowly takes his clothes off his blush hot on his face as he Rick watches. He pulls his shirt off, undoes his shoes and kicks them off and takes off his socks.

“Come on bitch, stop taking all fucking day.”

“S-s-sorry,” Morty says shakily and undoes his jeans. He isn’t moving fast enough and Rick walks over to him and shoves him against the workbench. Rick undoes his jeans and yanks them down along with his underwear. “ I gotta fucking do everything for you don’t I Morty?” 

“I’m s-”

“Shut the fuck up with your-your shit apologies slut.” Morty whimpers as Rick takes off the last of his clothes leaving him completely naked. 

“Look at you,” Rick steps close to him and runs his fingers up Morty’s stomach his nails scraping over his skin. Rick pinches a nipple before he runs his hand down and grabs his cock. Morty moans as Rick rubs his thumb over the head and Rick laughs at him.

“I had no idea you were this fucking sick Morty,” Rick strokes him only once then he moves his hand away. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself,” he follows his command with a slap on his ass. 

“Bend over and spread your legs.”

Morty feels like he’s about to die, his heart is racing, his dick is so hard and he's so turned on. His face is on fire as he follows Rick’s directions and leans onto the workbench on his elbows. 

Rick feels him up, gropes at his ass, touches every part of him and all Morty can do is stand there shaking still not believing what's happening. Rick steps away for a moment and Morty doesn't move an inch as he waits for whatever his grandpa has in store for him.

He is practically in tears from anticipation when Rick is back behind him. “You-you want this don’t you, Bitch?” Rick asks as he rubs a slick finger across Morty’s asshole. 

Morty doesn’t even think about saying no, his dick is so hard and he wants it bad. “Y-yes, I-I want -,” Morty gasps when Rick pushes a finger in him. It’s uncomfortable but slick and when Rick starts moving the fact that the finger belongs to his grandfather is enough to cause precum to leak from his cock and he moans shamelessly.

“I bet - I bet you jerk off your tiny pathetic prick thinking about grandpa’s fat cock inside you.” Rick says as he adds a second finger in. 

“Y-yes.” He cries out tears dripping from his eyes as his grandpa finger fucks him.

“You want to be fucked by grandpa?” Rick asks as he shoves a third finger in and it hurts now, but Morty doesn’t dream of saying no. 

“Tell me how much you want it.” Rick is leaning over him completely suffocating him even though he's still able to breath. “Tell me-tell me what the little slut wants.” His finger brushes across Morty's sweet spot a few time and Morty doesn't know how to think anymore.

“Pll-please, fuck m-m-me,” Morty manages to cry out.

“Look at you Morty, you're just a- just a little fucking filthy whore.” Rick says as he slips his fingers out and Morty feels his dick pressing up against his worked open entrance.

“Probably jerk it til it's raw like a sick freak wishing I’d fuck your slutty ass.” Rick says just as he pushes his fat cock into Morty's virgin hole. He starts fast and rams into Morty giving him no time to adjust.

“R-Rick!” Morty grabs onto the edge of the workbench trying to keep from losing his hold on reality. It's the only thing keeping him from tumbling over. It hurts but not completely and the pleasure continues mounting with each thrust.

It’s like that for a minute until Morty doesn’t know what not getting fucked even is anymore. He doesn’t even remember Rick's command when he moves his hand down and wraps his fingers around his dick. It feels so good and he strokes it once before Rick grabs his arm and folds it back behind his back.

“What-what did I say?” Rick asks as he grabs Morty’s other arm and stops moving. 

Morty lets out a needy cry and he shudders completely thrown off by the lose. “Grandpa pl-please-”

“Think I give a shit what you want?” Rick asks close against his back again. “What did I fucking say?”

“N-not t-t-to touch m-myself,” Morty manages to answer.

“And what did you do?” 

“I’m s-sorry, s-sorry Rick, pl-please, I’m s-s-sorry,” Morty cries out between ragged breaths.

“Work for it slut,” Rick says as he let’s go of Morty’s arms. 

He doesn’t move and it takes Morty seconds to work out what he’s supposed to do. Morty knows it makes no sense but he’s embarrassed about it. He starts slowly moving his body forward then back, his grandpa’s cock still hard inside him, rubbing him in just the right spots but not fast or hard enough. After a few more of not enoughs Morty forgets to be embarrassed and starts going faster, needing that feeling again. He starts panting as he moves faster, all his muscles are aching and it’s too much but not nearly enough. 

He moves too far forward and then there's emptiness before Morty can even whimper in disappointment Rick is pushing in again and grabs him by the waist. Rick starts fucking him and Morty leans forward pressing his head on the workbench as he moans out loud.

“Tell me how much you love it, Bitch.” Rick punctuates his request with a particularly rough thrust.

"R-rick-" he gasps out not able to complete a sentence as an involuntary moan slips out. 

“Goddamnit, you're disgusting, Morty,” he says as he slaps Morty's ass. “You're gonna be my fuck toy, I'm gonna use you when-whenever I want, got that slut?”

“Oh G-god,” Morty’s voice trembles as Rick's promise sends chills over him. 

“There's no such thing, Morty, just a disgusting little freak getting off on grandpa's dick.” 

“R-rick!" He’s so close.

“You want to come Morty?”

“Pl-please, please.” He shamelessly begs so close the edge.

Rick pulls out, "On your fucking knees.” He turns Morty around and pushes him into his knees then he threads his fingers in Morty's hair and angles his head back.

“You’re my Bitch, got that?” Rick's asks as he strokes his cock.

Morty nods readily as he squeezes his thighs with his hands resisting the urge to touch himself.

Rick smiles in a cruel sort of way. “Open up,” he says as his hand speeds up.

Morty complies, a rush of euphoria travels through him when he hears Rick moan and watches as he loses some composure. Rick's come lands over his cheek, down his shoulder, some of it gets into his mouth and Morty moans at the sight and taste.

“Now you-you can come Morty.” Rick says as he finishes milking the last drops of come onto Morty’s face and lets go of his hair.

Morty grips his cock and strokes it only twice before he cries out Rick’s name and comes. His orgasm causes the edges of his sight to blur and it’s so intense that he can’t keep himself upright and falls over onto the floor.

“Fucking pathetic,” he hears Rick walk over somewhere then feels a towel land on him sometime later. “Clean up, then get your ass upstairs.” Rick doesn’t say another word and Morty listens as he walks out. 

He passes out after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Took almost a year and a half but here it is, hope the wait was worth it lol. Thank you for reading.


End file.
